


And one more makes three

by Sweatie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatie/pseuds/Sweatie
Summary: Remix ofthislovely fill by dw user nyatsuuuu





	And one more makes three

"More," Suga breathes, and Kuroo feels Daichi roll his hips forward to comply. 

Mostly, it's weird to be a regular participant in the couple's more intimate endeavours. They're such a _couple_ , is the thing. They trade kisses in the middle, while Kuroo has his dick up Daichi's ass, and whisper in each other's ears things that Kuroo isn't quite close enough to hear. He knows he's welcome — Suga has a way of messaging him a day before he shows up in town for a movie night to make him offers no one would turn down which has a way of dispelling doubts — but he can't help but feel that when they're all sweaty and boneless they've finished with his part of the evening, and he should leave them to their relationship.

The three of them fuck, and tidy up, and Kuroo goes to pull on his clothes.

Until Suga sighs like he's losing a dear friend, followed by Daichi stopping washing his hands to laugh. "I think Suga likes you naked more than he likes me naked."

Kuroo at least pulls on his underwear, prompting another sigh from Suga. "Don't put it away," Suga says, with a longing look straight at Kuroo's crotch. "It's so nice." Suga is lounging, _he_ hasn't bothered with clothes, and he wears nothing well. 

"He has a thing for your dick," Daichi points out.

"So I gather," Kuroo says, wryly.

"I do like the rest of you as well," Suga says, only a tiny bit defensive. "But I'll suck you off in a bit, if you want."

Saying no to Suga when he's relaxed and smiling is probably the most difficult undertaking Kuroo has ever attempted. So this time he doesn't bother, instead he pulls down his underwear again and curls up on Suga's futon, his skin warm against Kuroo's. "I guess I could handle that," Kuroo replies, his breath flowing over the fine hairs on Suga's arm. 

Absently, without any real thought, Kuroo kisses a stray mark on Suga's skin.

"You know we don't want you here only for sex, don't you?"

Kuroo freezes. His mind tries to catch up to the words.

Daichi isn't moving either, just watching (still naked) from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Kuroo feels like he's been caught doing something dirty.

"Well, yeah," he blurts. "You two could get anyone for that." He's thought about that. And considered that maybe they _do_ have someone else who they call when Kuroo is out of town.

"I told you he's stupid," Suga says to Daichi, who laughs.

"You did."

Kuroo takes a breath, ready to be offended, but Suga takes the air away from him, his lips so soft against Kuroo's. They stay motionless for seconds, then Kuroo's brain starts working, and he moves away. Suga follows him, pulling him close, with one hand cupping his face and his thumb rubbing Kuroo's cheek.

Kuroo's heart throbs. 

"Look, I—" he tries to say, but Suga cuts him off with another kiss, and he feels Daichi's lips brush the back of his neck, followed by the squish of his nose, like he just wants to be in contact with Kuroo.

He tries a few more times to get a word in, and each time Suga takes the words away from him. Though, Kuroo isn't trying very hard, if he's being honest.

He's lethargic and relaxed from the sex and the hot water he washed up with, so it's not long before he falls asleep, nothing to keep him awake when Suga is intent on his silence and Daichi has an arm slung over his hip.

He barely registers Suga saying, "You'll always have a place with us," but to his surprise he remembers the words perfectly well in the morning and long after that.


End file.
